Soc Prologue
by underapuddle307
Summary: The East-Side socs got it made; Fancy cars, expensive clothes, throwing beer blasts for fun. Or so the greasers on the West side think. Things are really rough all over.
1. Chapter 1

Soc Prologue

Josefina703

A/N at bottom.. you might be confused ^_^

* * *

When I pulled the handle on the door of the corvette, I only had two things on my mind: Elvis Presley and the sunset.

I took a deep breath and walked down the street, my red madras t-shirt fluttering behind me in the warm summer wind.

It was almost summer in Tallis, a small city outside of New York, East side to West.

My name is Luke. Lucas Elliot Hanson the second. Nothing special about me- no siblings, two parents, average grades in school. I have blonde hair and green eyes with some gray fleks in them. You'll usually find me in an unbuttoned madra with sharp looking shirts, kicks, and my gold watch. I think I'm a good-looking kid, or so the girls tell me, but I know I'm not as good-looking as my friends.I ran my hand through my darkish brown medium length curly hair and nibble on my lower lip from habit.

The East side park was pretty jake; it overlooked the lake from the top of the hill, where a bench sat. The bad thing was it was in greaser territory. If I would be caught around these parts of town alone, I would get copped out and everyone and their mother would come running just to get their knuckles in my face.

I am a soc. I'm not so sure how to spell it, but its the abbreviation for social I guess. Or the jet-set. Or the East-side rich kids. It's like the term "greaser" which is the word that defines the kids living in the West side. We're richer than them and the middle class, and we're more fun, too. Not like the greasers who beat up socs and have gang fights and steal things, or mug and kill people for fun. Socs are almost like college kids partying every week and wrecking houses and doing drugs. I'm not saying I'm like that, though. My parents (although they could care less) would probably ship me off to a boys reform school or something, so I like to stay out of trouble as often as I can, but we can give a lot to get out of it. Us and them; we're different. They like leather jackets and jeans, we like cotton shirts and fabric pants. They like their hair long and unwashed, we liked ours tamed and cleaned. I'm not saying one is better than the other, you dig? We just have our differences.

Anyway, I lit a weed and look out on the distance. Pulling my ray-bans up onto my head I could see with full color the golden ball that melts on the horizon every day and the same gold that rose again every morning. It was amazing to me, how it would rise and fall.

That's right, I dig sunsets. Now lay off.

I like chilling in the park, too. Even if it meant i might get into a bit of trouble because it was greaser territory.

I closed my eyes and leaned up against my favorite tree in the park, the one with the branch coming out at around head level so a good sized guy like me could rest his head on it. I thought about how weird it was for my green eyes to even see the gold melt on the horizon. Green and yellow makes blue, so shouldn't it be blue to me?

My eyes widened and my heart began pumping fast.

"Hey, I found one! I found a socie!"

I knew there were greasers that've been watching me.

Regrets swarmed my head; I could have taken Toni and the boys, or even Rose. She knew how to fight.. I just had a thing about knowing things before they happened, but that doesn't really help me much in this situation.

Laughter of several tough voices drained the silence and the darkness of the night seemed to get darker.

But you can't just get a sunset like this in my neighborhood. It's just perfect here how the sun looks like it falls into the lake. Or maybe I'm just a dope for digging the little things.

"Hey socy, I like your ma-dra. Where's the rest of the checkered club?"

The others crack up, and I reached for the switchblade I kept in my right pocket.

It wasn't there.

I looked at them, four pairs of eyes staring in glee, excitement, contempt, and hatred. I decided that there were four characters in this hoodlum gang: the funny guy, the good looker, the reckless one, and the tough guy.

I got up, moving backwards and slowly raising my hands face level, so they could see I was unarmed.

They didn't care one bit, those same dirty looks didn't change.

The funny guy had a mouth. And a switchblade.

"Hey, lookat them pants! You waiting for a flood, socie?"

I could see his long sideburns and smiling, grey eyes through the last ounces of light the sunset provided.

The gang laughed for a bit and I back away faster, quickly turning my head back.

"Thinking of running, wimp?" The reckless one said, spinning a chain in his hand. Cold blue eyes and long dark hair was what I had to judge off of his personality. I guessed he went to jail alot, by instinct and the feeling I've seen him before on the streets in New York.

My eyes glue onto the spinning chain and I turn to run.

I bolted out of there, but I heard those greasers chasing me.

"We'll get you, Soc!" The tough guy yelled, and the good looker hollered, sounding near out of breath,"I should've got my kid brother to chase after this kid!"

I jumped into my car and sped off towards the hills. Track team sure did pay off, and I thanked my lucky stars.

I flip on some tunes and the king comes on.

Elvis, man.

Sometimes I wish I could sing just as good and be as movie star looking like him. He was my idol; even though I only know he liked peanut butter banana sandwiches and sung pretty Jake. Other Socs wouldn't approve of him, but I didn't really care. If there's one thing you should know about me is that I love music. The Beatles, The Monkees, The Mama's and the Papa's, The Beach Boys... The almost everything.

After about twenty minutes of driving, I took a big frustrated sigh and turned onto my street. 985 Oak street, East Tallis. Practically a shell like the other shells in the neighborhood.

A red Bel air sat cold in the garage right next to a black Pontiac. What a shame they were hardly used.

I opened the front door and slammed it behind me as I walked in. "I'm home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Home sweet home. More like an abandoned studio. I took big sigh and fell onto the couch in the sitting room.

My house was big. That's all you really need to know, I guess. You could say it was the opposite of warmth; a cold, abandoned hole. Like I said, I was an only child. My parents were either out partying or business trips or vacations or at home, hungover.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically at the thought and look up to see the chandelier twinkle from the lights I flipped on. Then I look to the note on the coffee table.

'Lukas,

Take care! Off to Vegas!

Love,

Mom and Pop'

I sighed and shake my head as I grab the note and squeeze it in my hand, like I was in a trance. This was a routinely thing. Mom and Pop leave for a business meeting. Mom and Pop leave for a party out of town. Mom and Pop leave for a vacation.

I hardly know my own Mom and Pop.

"Tears are forming in my eyes, I'm so touched by that heartfelt message." I shout sarcastically, but nobody hears me. I don't care. I mean, I guess I don't. I try not to because what does caring for something you can't fix going to bring you? Not much, just hurt feelings in the long-run.

But maybe it's just me.

* * *

Hello people! All these characters in Soc Prologue are OC's, you'll see the gang from Outsiders in my other story, Soc. ( not posted yet _ )

Luke won't be the protagonist in the future stories, Rose is. This is his side... and a little background.. YOU'LL SEE YOU'LL SEE


	2. Chapter 2

School. My second favorite thing.. Right next to sunsets. Look, it's not for the geeky shit, you dig? It's for my friends.

"Hey! It's Lukas!"

I turned around, shaking off my thoughts to see two friendly faces.

He smiled this movie-star smile and his hand hit my back.

His name was Toni Arsov. His family was from the east of Europe of some place, so he was always made fun of because of his name. Toni used to be smaller than a lot of kids when we were little, so when he would get picked on but I'd have his back. His bleach blonde hair and his crisp, ice blue eyes draw attention to his chiseled face. The built and toned body is caused his time always training with the football team. When he wasnt wearing his letterman jacket, he dressed sharp with blue accents to match his eyes with his father's silver watches and rings.

I've known him for more than five years now, and he's always been there for me. He's a classy guy, his heart is 18 karat. His family wasn't like mine, I'd say he was worse off than I was. His father beat his mother before Toni was even big enough to stick up for her. They were both alchoholics, and Toni was always out of the house going to parties and trashin people's houses because he didnt have a way to blow off any steam. Now that he's big enough, his dad steps back but his parents still fight a lot. Neither of them want to leave because of their precious house. Stress is what Toni's always trying to burn off, whether it's getting even with some greasers or partying.

On the other hand, we have little miss soc right next to him. Celeste Evans: the quiet and smart type. Most pin her as a good girl, but you didn't have to be a part of our clique to know that she was a real party animal; she was always invited to the beer-blasts and house parties held. Celeste is just on the borderline of immature and tomboy. Her long, straight, jet black hair match her dark brown chinky eyes and light orange freckles fall just above her nose. Her mother is still a fob after 20 years, and her father is from Texas. I've known her since late grade school and she hasn't loved a boy since, but don't ask. Don't tell, either. Her family hasn't recovered after a robbery a while back, and they live on the edge of our class. She developed a hate for the greasers that stole everything from her family, the hard work they went through and the hard work they have to go through again to get back what they lost. She tries hard to cover it, and she does a pretty good job of wearing that mask.

The crowd of people hit me and I remember what's happening around me. I smile and adjust the light book bag that's hanging on my shoulder. "Toni, Celeste! What's been bad?"

I started walking backwards then i turned slowly right next to Toni as we talk to each other. "Nothin, man. It's been boring all day." Toni said with a smirk. "Well except for getting caught with Rose by a teacher.." Celeste said slyly, elbowing Toni.

The mention of Rose with Toni had my blood boiling, but I kept my cool. "What were you two doing to get caught?" I asked nonchalantly with a fake smirk, like I didn't care. I mean I wanted to tell the world that I don't care.

His face went red and he smiled, looking at his converse shoes and shoving his hands into his letterman jacket,"We were just holdin hands, honest.."

Rose. My thoughts drifted to her as the two next to me chatted away. All that appeared in front of me was her long, red hair with the tips slightly curling upward. It framed her face nicely, and her brown eyes sparkled playfully and i could just go on and on.. She was so fine.. Hey, Baby.. She's been in my heart for as long as I can remember..

" I said hey, baby!" I was snapped out of my daydream and her face was in front of mine.

Smiling, I melted into her outstretched arms which were awaiting a friendly hug. Pulling back, she smiled at me and flipped the red hair out of her face.

I tried to ignore Toni and Rose as they held each other and kissed shortly. I smile at them and turn away, pretending to be cool with them. But inside my heart ached and i secretly yearned for the same look Rose gave Toni when she looked deeply into his eyes. They only started dating about a month ago, and I still haven't gotten used to it. I've always liked Rose the same way Toni did, and I realized it the day they started going together.

Celeste punched Toni in the arm and scolded him for touching her for so long. Everyone thought how it was funny she was so protective over Rose. Sometimes I felt that Celeste knew the same kind of jealousy I felt; or that she was just protective of Rose.

Then I realized we were in our usual hangout spot; a warm and shaded gazebo in the gardens located at the back of the school. It was usually empty except for the few landscapers maintaining the gardens. Our group of friends hung out here after class. The red rose bushes outlined the gazebos and were high like a second wall behind the brick ones. A pond was in the middle of the gardens. A red wooden bridge was built and it stretched from one end to the other. Waterfowl seemed to be parked in the area just in the water below it.

There was eight of us in our clique including me, and they would be showing up later. Most of us weren't in one of those social clubs like other kids have, and we usually don't participate in rumbles. I know Rose used to, but she stopped soon after guys kept trying to pass at her. They only saw her as just a girl even though she beat the tar out of most of them.

The two we met up with here were raven haired twins; Blake and Hayden. They weren't as close knit as the rest of us were, in fact we were only friends because Rose was close with Blake.

Blake And Hayden Ravensdale had a pretty decent family life. Their family wasn't as rich as mine or Rose's, but them two were still socials. They were pretty jake kids, and were the realest people I've ever met. Their haircuts were identical; sides shaved with their straight hair neatly combed to the side. They were always pretty sharp on how they looked, some might say they looked better than Toni and me. Blake wore more dark blues and Hayden wore more oranges, but that's the only way you would've been able to point them apart. Ever since they were mugged by a gang of greasers, they became reckless and always coming in and out of jail together. They joined social clubs and fought together. We all knew they were fading away, and it wouldn't be long until they ended up with their families in the East side. Their father and Rose are the only people who keep them in check. Actually, really just Rose. I never heard it from them, but when Rose told me about the time they were mugged she said she would never forget how much they changed for the worse.

I didn't feel like hanging out today. I just wanted to catch the sunset so I waved goodbye and headed to the front of the school where my car was at.

"Hey, wait!"

I heard Rose yell in my direction and tried to catch up to me. I was already a good distance away from the other two. My heart skipped a beat whenever she focused on me. She was real cute.

Her puppy dog eyes looked into mine and only I know the pain those eyes have been through. Rose's family has never been picture- perfect. Her parents were very social and rich individuals; hosted parties and were close to my parents for a long time. They both lived behind the comfortable wall blocking us out ever since we were little. The difference is that Rose's parents became addicted to drugs.. when they died from an overdose, she moved in with her socialite grandparents who are distant towards her when they're not around company.

"Luke..?"

Rose snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?"

My mind came back to. Rose seemed pretty upset about something. She quickly looked back at Celeste and Toni bickering then back to me. The playfulness in her eyes seemed to melt into a mixture of sadness and stress; and although her lips moved with ease, her words came out rough.

"Well I just.. Need to talk to you later.. It's about my grandmother."

Deep concern and worry pulled my stomach down, and immediately it felt like there was a big hole. I haven't heard Rose need to speak to me so seriously in a long time. Seeing her so hurt felt like my heart was being ripped in two. Her eyes began to water and as she tried to blink tears away, and I quickly pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. I knew this wasn't a good sign. By that time I had already known what she wanted to tell me. But all I wanted to do was hold her until she was alright. Her hands gripped the back of my shirt and I could feel her body tense up. When I felt my shirt get wet from her tears, I closed my eyes and buried my nose in the crook of her neck. Shock and confusion took over my body and tears fell from my eyes, too. With every rack from a suppressed sob that came out of rose, it felt as if the pieces of my heart were shattering into a billion more.

I could feel Toni and Celeste, and a few more of our friends eyes burn into us from afar, but I don't care.

It was quiet except for the sound of the warm, summer wind blowing leaves in the rose bushes. I was holding a flower; a beautiful one that was shriveling up and dying. She's been chewed up and spit out and her petals were falling off. I should've noticed a while time ago; Rose always told me things last minute.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

There will be more on the way ;D

* * *

She pulled back; her puppy- like eyes now red and puffy; her cheeks flush from embarrassment and warmth. Rose looked away and at the ground, her arms loosely hanging around me. I shifted my eyes to our friends far away and I could see them staring at us with worry; confusion; jealousy.

Rose didn't look; she only stared blankly into my chest but i knew she felt their persecuting eyes burn into us. "Hey" I said softly, and Rose looked up at me. "Do you need a ride?" She nodded and replied,"Let's go."

I slowly pulled away and our embrace faded. Not looking back or saying a word once, we walked to the student parking lot close to each other, faces red from heated emotions. We got in my corvette silently. The drive to her large house took around ten minutes. When I pulled into her driveway and stopped the car, I knew we were both cooled off by then, so I asked her what was up.

"I'm leaving.. I just found out last week.. My grandfather passed away three months ago, remember?"

Of course I remembered. I was there. I held her hand. I went through another long and painful funeral with her, and I wanted to keep her memories from resurfacing. I don't think I did a good job of it because she didn't shed a tear in my sight. It freaked me out a little. Actually, she hasn't cried at all in front of anyone when someone mentioned the topic since then.

I watched her bite her lip and struggle for words. In a few seconds, my hand was involuntarily on hers to help her. She sighed and continued," My grandmother has changed alot over the past few months after what happened.. And she decided that sending me to an academy up in Maine was a great idea."

Her other hand played with the laces on her shirt, eyes expressionless. She was tense, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I don't even know why I blew up in tears back there.. It's only until the end of summer. " Her hand dropped the lace and moved into her deep red hair, running through it and tugging on it to subconsciously ease the pain of the stress that she's feeling. " I just know I'm gonna miss everyone. That's all. I don't want to leave, Luke. But I- "

"But you can stay with me!" I cut her off. "Why don't you just run away and be with me? My parents don't ever care about a thing, and your grandmother would never find out.." My words stopped and I already felt the answer before it came out of Rose's lips.

"I can't do that, Luke." Her fingers interlaced with mine and she looked away. "I couldn't do that to your folks, and I just wanna get away from it all.." Her voice stopped like it was cut off with a pair of scissors.

"I have to go. "

After a few quiet minutes, her hand slipped out of mine. There was nothing I could do other than watch her leave. Our eyes connected before she walked into her house, and I just hoped this wasn't the end. She didn't shut the door all the way.

I sighed and started up my car. I could feel anger stinging my eyes but I blinked them out before they had the chance to run down my lightly freckled face. It wasn't fair.

When I looked behind me to pull out, I heard someone scream, it sounded, in anger at the top of their lungs from inside Rose's house. I stopped my car and listened. Next were words in another language presumably thrown at Rose, followed by silence.

I ran into her house, finding it empty, but a broken vase on the floor next to the wall. My legs were moving before i even decided to run straight to Rose's room on the second floor.

She was there. Sitting on her bed with blood running down her right arm. No tears and a blank expression was painted on her face as she wrapped her arm up in gauze. I ran over to help her. When her injury was covered up, she covered her face with her hands. Her red hair framed her face perfectly.

"Leave, please.."She mumbled. I opened my mouth to tell her I wouldn't leave her, but she knew I was going to say something like that. "You'll only make things worse if you stay here.. "She uncovered her eyes and her hands were softly placed in her lap. Her brown eyes were cold, and her cheeks burned red.

"When are you leaving?"I whispered softly, ignoring her words.

Rose smirked at me through her expressions eyes, and pressed her forehead to my chest. "Tomorrow." She mumbled.

"Tomorrow?"

Her head nodded in reply.

"It's just not fair we have to live like this.. It's not fair how we were born into fucked up lives!" I half pleaded half begged, not even meaning to say it to Rose. I didn't really know what I meant, but I had Toni in my mind, how he would always wear jackets and long sleeves madras during the summer to cover up his bruises, then his scars.

Celeste, who's parents were robbed and their life is falling apart because of some greasers who didn't want to work as hard as her folks did to get where they are. The twins who have been changed by the criminals they could become if they kept living he way they did, And Rose- not even able to have a decent time anywhere because her alcoholic parents traumatized her; I guess their lives were too good, I guess they got too many good breaks.

Good breaks my ass, greasers hate us because they think all of us got greener grass here, but some of us really don't.

My hands curled around her wrists and she looked up at me. Then I pressed my lips to hers and the kiss was melted into a soft, painful, and beautiful thing. Her problems here were bad here. I tried to convince myself that it was best for her to go, just for the summer. She'll only be gone for the summer.


End file.
